MillsSwanSwanMills
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: Henry has Emma's name changed to Emma Swan-Mills and Regina's name changed to Regina Mills-Swan with out telling them until their new licenses come in the mail. Only problem. They're not together, yet. bonus for Swan-Mills vs Mills-Swan debate.


Henry is an amazing kid. He really was… He figured out that his mother was evil queen and found his birth mother—the savior of Fairytale World and brought her back on his own. And that was all when he was ten… Now that he was fourteen, changing both of his mothers' names would be a simple task. He knew that the paperwork would not go through for a while, but he was excited for the day it started. He grinned to himself as he thought about what his mothers would do.

As he walked into the DMV he told the little old lady at the front that his moms had asked him to change their names for them. He had all the paperwork that they had 'signed'—he had forged—to get their updated driver's licenses. He told her that they wanted their pictures the same if that were possible. The old lady didn't really care either way. She knew that they both looked the same from their other pictures, and she was more intrigued and excited about the fact that they were both hyphenating their last names to their real last name and then the other woman's last name. So, Regina was Mills-Swan and Emma was Swan-Mills She couldn't wait to start the gossip chain on this one…

It was another week before the licenses arrived in the mail.

Emma was walking in to her apartment as she saw the envelope sitting on top of the key basket. She quirked a brow as she saw that it was from the DMV. She opened it and saw her updated license fall out. She loved Storybrooke… she never had to drive with a bad license… that was awesome!

It was at this point that she looked closer at the license, "WHAT THE FUCK?" She dropped everything in her hands except for the license before she dropped it and stared at it on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret scurried in with a look of concern.

"What the fuck is that?"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma then down at the ground, "Your driver's license?"

"Look closer!" Emma pointed at it.

Mary Margaret inspected the license; her eyes narrowed at the name, "Swan-Mills?" the pixie-haired brunette's eyes jumped to Emma, "Emma!" she smirked, "I mean I knew that you guys were totally in love with each other, but I didn't know you knew that! Since when did this happen?"

"WHAT?" Emma stared blankly at the other woman… all of her focus was on her best friend's words…and trying to breathe.

"I mean, you guys have hidden it so well! How long have you been together?"

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Emma cried out, "We've never been together and we're never going to be together! What the fuck do you mean we're _in love_ with each other?"

Mary Margaret froze for a split second, staring off to the side before she talked animatedly, "What? You guys are in love with each other?" She asked like it was the greatest gossip in all the land.

Emma's eyes widened, "What? NO!"

"But that's what you just said!"

"That's what YOU had said! Mary Margaret!" Emma stamped her foot on the ground, "You thinking that me and Regina could ever be anything more than a couple of bitches bitching at each other is not what's wrong right now!" She took a breath, "How and why would my name be changed… to that!" Mary Margaret only shrugged, "I gotta go down there now!" Emma grabbed everything up off the floor, including her new license and hauled ass out the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina walked inside the mansion after picking up the mail from the box, "Henry?" She called up the stairs, "You have a package." She said as she took in the delivery package that was shoved in the box, taking most of the room.

She heard footfalls rush from his room and down the stairs. He grabbed the thing from his mother and ripped it open, "Awesome!" He said with a grin on his face. "Look!" He ran after his mom to the study to show her his new mint condition issue of The Hulk.

Regina smirked as she saw her son handle with care. She opened her letter from the DMV and saw her updated license. She knew something was off and stared a little bit before she gasped and dropped it on the desk.

"What is it, Mom?" Henry asked as innocently as possible seeing her license.

"My license came in the mail today…" She knit her brows as she stared at the extra last name.

"So?..." Henry asked like her license came in the mail all the time.

"My name is different." Regina flared her nostrils as she stood up angrily.

"What is it changed to?" Henry asked as he peered over the desk, wanting to see his handy work.

"Nothing!" Regina scooped it up and grabbed her purse, "I'm going to the DMV to get this figured out."

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Regina stepped out of her car, Emma was stalking up to the parking lot.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, "What the hell'd you do this for?" Emma threw her license at the other woman, who surprisingly caught it.

"Me? I could ask you the same thing about mine, Sheriff!" Regina shoved her own license in Emma's face.

"Mills-Swan—What the fuck?" Emma was on her last nerve, "Are you fucking with me, Regina?" She stared into Regina's eyes. Whether Regina could ever admit it or not, Emma's superpower never failed… She always knew when Regina was lying… Sometimes she just went along with her to let Regina think that she had the upper hand, but this time… she had to know.

"Emma!" Regina glared at her, "Do you really think I would be coming down here too to figure out what is going on if I had done any such thing?"

Emma stared at Regina. She knew she was being honest, but she wanted to play a little… let off some steam that had built up. "Maybe you knew this is where I would be and, being the Mayor, you can pretty much do anything you want, so you had that sweet little old lady in there make your own messed up license because… because… really you just wanted to fuck with me."

"And why would I do that?" Regina was mere centimeters from Emma.

Emma smirked and thought about Mary Margaret's reaction to her license, "Why is hair pulled on playgrounds?" The blonde smirked.

"Are you suggesting I like you?"

Emma's smirk grew into a grin, "Are you denying it?"

"YES! Outright!" The Mayor said, frazzled. She huffed, "And if I did do something like this, I would change them both to Mills-Swan because that's what they would be changed to if we were to ever…" She used her hands to motion in between them instead of saying anything further.

"Mills-Swan?" Emma was taken aback, "Why Mills-Swan? Why not Swan-Mills?"

"Oh please." Regina lightly rolled her eyes, "I would never become Regina Swan-Mills. I would never be Mayor Swan-Mills… Swan would never be the first name everyone hears. It will be mine first because I am basically the face of the town. And your last name would have to be the same as my last name because I wouldn't be able to put up with having all your information one way and all mine another way because Lord knows you wouldn't do any paperwork for either of us."

"Oh relax! Your OCD is showing it's true colors. " Emma shook her head, "And while that face of the town is beautiful, don't get me wrong, people don't tense up when they hear my last name… they don't cringe or anything… The town likes me." Emma smirked, "Which is why it should and would be Swan-Mills… Besides in school when the roll sheets get cut off it'll be Swan the teachers see and not hyphen Mills." Her smirk grew.

"So now we have children in this scenario?" Regina got closer to Emma, "My, my Sheriff, aren't we the eager beaver?"

"Sweet Pea, the only beaver that will be eager between the two of us is yours as you writhe in ecstasy because of my amazing bedside manner."

"You seem rather confident. Why am I not surprised that you of all people would have confidence in the bedroom?"

"Why have you thought of my confidence level in the bedroom?"

Regina glared at her, "ENOUGH!" She growled out, "We are not here to talk about… any of this… We are here to get our names changed back and to figure out who did this and how it was done."

"I still think you did it." Emma pushed Regina aside to walk, then opened the door for the other woman.

"I told you if I did it, they'd both say Mill-Swan." She hissed as she walked in.

"Swan-Mills!" Emma, for lack of control, was grinning behind the brunette as they walked in… She liked to argue with the other woman for sake of arguing… What she didn't realize was that Regina knew it..and she liked it too.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Two Years Later:

Emma had just got back from the Sheriff's station. She grabbed the mail from the box and started leafing through the mail, "Hello, anybody home?" She called, still looking at the pieces in her hand.

"Just me… your son is on a date… in the Mercedes…" Regina said as she came to the foyer.

"Well hot damn…" Emma laughed, "Man, if anyone I dated in high school drove a car like that… I would have lost my virginity a lot sooner…" The blonde laughed at her wife's reaction.

"Relax, Henry's smart. He knows how we feel about all… that. He knows that he's not ready… just like I knew I wasn't ready… after the fact… But he knows before, Babe!" She smiled as she kissed Regina's cheek and they walked into the kitchen.

Regina leaned against the counter as Emma gave her, her mail, "Oh the DMV.." the brunette noted at she opened the envelope.

Emma looked for hers as well and they opened them at the same time. They both grinned as they pulled their newly updated licenses out of their respective envelopes.

Regina sighed victoriously, "I really thought you would put up more of a fight…" She said as she looked up to her wife.

"Baby…" Emma looked at her and rolled her eyes, "You know that when you get that fired up about something that I actually, secretly couldn't care less about that you're going to get your way after a few arguments… or you know…" Emma waggled her brows as she pulled her wife close to her and placed their licenses next to each other.

"You really don't care… Do you?"

"I really don't care. The only thing I care about is that there is a hyphen… that you care enough to take my name… Henry too…" Emma kissed Regina's cheek again, then held her tighter for a moment, "So… we have the house to ourselves…."

Regina smirked, "Yes… yes we do…"

"Can we make out on every surface and scar our son for life when he comes home tonight?"

Regina laughed genuinely, "I don't think I'd mind that at all… Sheriff Mills-Swan."

"Good Mayor Mills-Swan. Because I got some macking to catch up on after this whole week of both of us working late…" Emma growled at the thought.

"Well stop yapping and get to macking!" She grinned as she leaned into the blonde and kissed her for the first of many, many times that night.


End file.
